


Hypnotic

by caelestialus



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Peterick Fluff, short and sweet, there is nothing sad about this i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestialus/pseuds/caelestialus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some cute Peterick fluff I wrote. It's really short and super sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnotic

**Author's Note:**

> i have this thing where i draw one word a day and write something relating to that word and today's word was "hypnotic" so I hope someone actually likes this. kudos means more fluff and possibly smut.

The gentle lull of Pete's random plucks of the bass was enough to put Patrick in a hypnotic state. His head was resting on a pillow shoved between the arm and cushion of the tour bus couch, and his feet were propped on the opposite arm. His eyes slipped shut as he listened to Pete pick out a tune that sounded faintly like the bassline to Dance, Dance, but Pat was too tired to comment.  
After what seemed like ages, the music stopped and Pete rose up from his sitting place. He lay his instrument down and stretched out his back and arms, grimacing at the faint popping sounds. The blonde male happened to glance over at his companion (loverboyfriendmine) and couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his face. He knew Andy and Joe would be fast asleep, so he could carry Patrick to the bunk area without being made fun of by the other two.  
The younger man stirred as Pete attempted to lift him up, finding the right grip and angle and lifting as gently as he would his faithful bass. Patrick's green eyes opened and looked up at Pete.  
"Wha-?"  
"I'm taking you to bed, Sleeping Beauty." Pete moved carefully into the bunk area, snorting a little when he heard Patrick grumble a quiet protest.  
Pete lay the strawberry blonde to rest in his own bunk, leaving a soft kiss on his temple. As he turned to walk to his own bed, he heard Patrick mumble an "IloveyouPete" under his breath. Pete turned and kissed Pat softly, uttering a light "IloveyouPatrick" against the soft, candy-like lips of his boyfriend.  
He pulled soon pulled back and crawled into his bunk above Joe's, settling in. Pete brought his fingers up to his lips. He could still taste Patrick, and was able to fall asleep almost immediately, looking out his window at the ever-changing scenery and tasting the person he loved the most.


End file.
